Happy times together
by daretogetpitchslappedbyme
Summary: Beca had left college 4 years ago leaving Jesse behind. They meet again at a reunion. What will happen and will their relationship rekindle? Rated T to be safe. BTW I SUCK AT SUMMARIES
1. Start of the Reunion

**A/N: HEY PITCH SLAPPERS! This is my first ever fanfic and it is about Pitch Perfect. I wont be updating much because of school, so hang on! I am now eleven so I don't have the best writing skill! Thx pitch slappers! BTW I do not own anything of Pitch perfect or any brands or anything in this fanfic!**

**Beca POV:**

It's been 3 years since college and 4 since I've ran off to chase my dreams in LA and left Jesse, the love of my life, hanging on the edge with out me and my earspike. The only people I told about me leaving is Chloe and my dad, and I told them not to tell anyone. While thinking this in my head i get a text from Chloe.

To: Becaw

From: Chlobear

__**(A/N: underlined and** **bold will be texting in this fanfic)**

**Becaw i need to tell u something!**

To: Chlobear

From: Becaw

**What do u want chlo, it better not be bout college im done with that.**

To: Becaw

From: Chlobear

**Well too bad it is about it. Were having a reunion! **

To: Chlobear

From: Becaw

**Im not going then I dont wanna be reminded of college that was the past**

To: Becaw

From: Chlobear

**But u'll see jesse there!**

Then I think about Jesse. The love of my life and then I left him. Now I think to myself, I have to go.

To: Chlobear

From: Becaw

**Fine, Ill go!**

To: Becaw

From: Chlobear

**Yay! So ill see you in a month but first come by my house in new york a week before ok?**

To: Chlobear

From: Becaw

**Yeah sure whatever.**

I shut off my iPhone, and start thinking about Jesse. Is he gonna show up with a girlfriend, or a wife, or even worse, a kid? Well, we'll just see about that.

**Jesse POV:**

I can't wait till my reunion for college, haven't seen Bumper in a while, I see Donald and Lilly occasionally, well, me and Benji are roommates, Chloe's in New York and Beca. I think about Beca and how she left me. I still don't know where she is. I try to call her cell phone. No answer. I think for hours about her every day. She's probably in LA, her dream place chasing her dreams of being a DJ. But, whatever. I go to my "Beca Box" and see all of our photos together. I start crying, but I gather myself together. Hopefully, she'll be there at the reunion.

**3 weeks later(Chloe POV):**

****I hear a knock on my apartment door and I know it's Beca.

"OMG Beca it's you!"

"Um...no...It's just me the mailman."

"O sorry Mr. Camden"

"That's okay, Chloe. Maybe thats your friend down the hall over there?"

"OMG Beca it's you!" I said repeating what i said before.

"OMG Chloe, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither you Becs!"

**1 week later (Beca POV):**

****After staying a week at Chloe's, we finally go to Barden.

I look for Jesse and the others.

"Beca?" said a familar face "My God, It's Becs. You haven't changed a bit since you left."

"Jesse!" I run up to him and hug him. "I'm so sorry I never told you where I was after I left. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I was in LA."

"So, Beca, are you here with anyone, I'm here with Benji and..."

"And who, Jesse..."

"I'm here with my girlfriend, Serena."

"Oh..." I start running off to the nearest bathroom and start crying my head off. I knew I shouldn't have come.

**Jesse POV:**

I shouldn't have said that. I broke her heart. But she left me with no choice. Was she gonna think that I was gonna sit around with no one at my side? No, I wasn't. But, I go check on her.

"Becs are you here?"

"No, I'm not here. Of course I'm here. Why did you tell me that?"

" I was kidding. I knew you would cry." I smile and she punches me lightly in the arm.

" But, it's just Benji right?"

"Yeah, you have no competition." She laughs and I know she still loves me when she kisses me lightly on the cheek and she says I love you to me.


	2. I don't need him

**A/N: Adding another chapter, and btw I can't update till the weekends. So sad, isn't it? Well, here's another chapter for you pitch slappers!**

**Beca POV:**

After seeing everyone and laughing myself out, it was time to leave. I know I just came, but you know me, I don't wanna be remembered about

college life. I already am in my car, having one of my best selling mixes on speaker. Then, I think I should at least say bye to Jesse. I get out of my car and head to his dorm room, knowing he would be there watching some kind of movie. I open the door, not knocking, being the person I am.

"Jesse, I need to say some-" Then, I see him kissing some girl I don't know. "So, you did bring someone. And you lied. Just wow." I run out and get in my car and drive to the airport.

I go to my flight's gate, having to wait for more than 30 mins, crying to myself. Then someone who introduced him as Liam Henderson, comes to me seeing that I'm crying. We get to know each other well and I kiss him on the check while we exchange numbers. See I don't need Jesse anymore.

**A/N: What do you think, a cliffhanger, maybe a little bit? Just R&R and PM or review this to tell me about it or give me suggestions, I'll love those! Thx pitch slappers!**


	3. I'm doing some stuff

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH JESSICA YIP! This will be a short chapter!**

**Beca POV: **

I'm actually sitting next to Liam and making out at the same time. How? I don't know.

**Jesse POV:**

I feel so sad I let Beca down, I shouldn't have lied to her, she must be making out with someone now. I really hate myself now. What is wrong with me?


	4. What are you doing at my doorstep? 1

**A/N: Thx gossipsweetlips for the awesome suggestion and this chapter will be short and sweet as I am on right now at 11 at night! So ok let's head in!**

**Beca POV:**

I feel a bit backstabby but Jesse backstabbed me first. Ok, yeah he could have a girlfriend when I was gone, but I remember him as a sweet, **NON LYING**, person he was when I had left my life at Barden. When thinking of these things I from drive from LA to Salt Lake City. Then I rest at an ok motel for the night.

**The Next day...**

From Salt Lake, I travel a bit south and for 15 hours, I continuously drive over to Barden. Wow. That was some drive. Anyway I go to Barden and check out where was his parents house.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Swanson."

"Hi Beca,and you can call me Carol and my husband Mark." Carol pulled me into a big hug, feeling like I was going to explode like a balloon.

"Anyways, Carol and Mark, would you happen to know where Jesse lives?" I questioned.

"Actually we do. He actually lives in a town not too far. Here's the address. And I know why you're looking. Don't worry Beca, no competition for me." I instantly remembered those same words being used by Jesse. I say good bye and then type in the address Mark gave me. I knock on a yellow house with a porch. Jesse was standing parallel from me.

"Hi Jesse."

**A/N: **Ok maybe not so shortbread but ok whatever. I will actually be creating 2 new stories. 1 based on my real life with different names and 1 for Pitch Perfect. So heads up on that. Might do something tomorrow idk. Well good night Pitch Slappers!


	5. What are you doing at my doorstep? 2

**A/N: Lets just hop into the chapter!**

**Jesse POV:**

I see Beca at my doorstep and I kiss her hard on the lips.

"Jesse.. Mmm.. I still love you and I'm thinking you're saying that too."

I hungrily nod as I plant kisses along her neck, knowing thats her vulnerable spot.

"Just so you don't get scared Bec, I already dumped that sorry poece of shit."

I lead her to my bed upstairs and I place her down on her back, unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra. She slips of my gray v-neck shirt and starts unbuttoning my shirt, myself revealing a hard 6 pack.

"OMG Jesse you got some lovely abs," she says as she kisses them. I hungrily moan as I hear the locks on the door unlocking. Benji's coming!

"Beca, Benji's coming! Put on your clothes! We'll definately finish this later," I say in a seductive voice. She giggles as I put on my shirt.

"Oh hey Beca! Haven't seen you in a long time!" Benji says as he pulls her into a hug.

"Yep well, I better get going..."

" Well Beca you can stay for the night if you want..."

She gladly accepts and I think maybe we can continue this love later on, don't'cha think?

**A/N: Sry bout the end I dont know how you spell Dontcha! Anyways check out my other story pls r&r this one and the other one as well! Thx pitchslappers and see ya later!**


	6. Update! Pls read!

**Hey Pitch Slappers! This is a very important update! I'm so sorry but I feel like not doing Happy Times Together for a while, I'm getting a little stressed out juggling band, school, and I've had an injury so no karate for anothet week. But I will be doing The Life of Sophie Yang, the heartbroken because I feel really connected to it and it's practically my real life with different names. So, I'm sorry if you really liked Happy Times Together, but I just wanted to tell you I'm taking a break. Bye for now...**


	7. NOT REALLY AN UPDATE, BUT AN UPDATE! : P

**HEY GUYS! One more thing, please check out my 2 other stories, The Life of Sophie Yang, the heartbroken and Camp Death or Camp Totally in Love! Please leave a review and so yeah!**


	8. How?

**HEY GUYS! I IS BACK!** Beca's Pov this chapter

* * *

Me and Jesse had you-know-whatsees and without condoms. Pretty bold move. But I'm badass Mitchell so, it is ok. But the thing is telling my dad. He might get mad but I'm an adult! I go get like 5 pregnancy tests at Walgreen's. Then I get to my house, since I moved in with Jesse, and I do the tests. I finish it an hour later. _Positive, Positive, Positive, then Positive and Positive._ How will I tell everyone? I send a mass text to everyone. Chloe, Aubrey, Lilly and Donald, Stacie and Unicycle, Fat Amy and Bumper, Jessica and Benji. (Benji moved out already. Btw this is 2 months after Beca showed up at Jesse's doorstep.) Especially my parents. How? How? How? I don't know. I don't know. I don't know.


	9. Oh My Freakin' God

"Jesse, I was late."

"Late in what? Some work or something else?"

"My period, Jesse. My period." I handed him one of the many pregnancy tests I took.

"Oh my gosh, Bec, we're gonna be parents! I told you aca-children was inevitable."

"Oh shut up, ya weirdo." I tippitoed to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

**2 Weeks later(of course the spongebob voice, you guys know that ;P) **

We go to the doctors and we get called to go into a room.

"Rebeca Mitchell?"

"I prefer you just call me Beca please."

"I'm sorry Ms. Mitchell. Anyways, please head to room 3."

"Thank you." We head onto room 3 and we wait for a while.

"Becs, your probably gonna show in like a month, aren't you?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah."

A middle-aged looking man came into the room."Good Afternoon! My name is Dr. Fuhrlow and I will be your doctor for your pregnancy." Dr. Fuhrlow shook both of our hands and he began to do an ultrasound on me. I gripped Jesse's hand and I'm sure it started to turn red. The ultrasound jelly was so cold! "Ok, Ms. Mitchell.("Call me Beca.")Ok, Beca. Have you had multiple births in your family?"

"Never, why do you ask?"

Dr. Fuhrlow showed us the ultrasound. "Well this is baby 1, 2, and 3. Anyways, you guys can go." We went and walked to Jesse's Ford Fusion and I kinda yelled at him.

"Oh My Freakin' God Jesse, I can hardly take care of my baby cousin, now 3 kids?!"

"Beca, calm down. We'll manage to get through some how. I love you."

"You're such a dork, ya know?" I kissed him."Jesse, keep your eyes on the road!" A bunch of cars honked at us. We just started to laugh and Jesse went.


	10. Oh, Jesse!

**2 Months Later**

Jesse, no matter what, loved baby shopping. We had found the genders and it was 2 boys and 1 girl. I just know our little girl is gonna be a daddy's girl, I just know. Every night, after work at the office, he bought a new thing fir either the babies' room or the babies itself. One night he got a cute dress from Carter's, the next he got a nice jean pants from Oshkosh B'gosh. Honestly, I know Jesse will keep on going to get more and more things for the babies. We had painted the room green, a very pale mint green, and we knew that was a great color.

"Jesse, stop kissing my stomach, your lips are too cold!" I giggled.

"I love you, and our babies." He kissed me on the forehead and we dozed off to sleep.


	11. Our tablecloth is in flames!

I remember me and Jesse's first date after we had gotten back together. It was kinda weird but funny. Roll the flashback!

*Rolling the flashback*

_Jesse had took me to Maggiano's and for some reason, I had gotten the ravioli, but I hated ravioli. I remember thinking of getting fetticuine alfredo, thinking back to the time I went when I was 8 years old. Cue the flashback within the flashback!_

_*Cueing the flashback within the flashback*_

_My first time going to Maggiano's. My parents weren't divorced yet, they were still a happy couple and had still loved each other to pieces, our family of 4, consisting of me, my brother Zach, and my parents Kathreen and Thomas Mitchell. We were a happy family then. We had gone and I loved the feel to the restaurant. I loved the heavenly aroma of marinara sauce and lovely herbs. I liked the tiny candles and the red gingham plaid design on the tablecloth. My dad, who was vegetarian then, got a nice, big caesar salad. My brother had gotten the ravioli, my mom selected the chicken marsala, as I had wanted the fetticuine alfredo, the one with chesse. I had literally fell in love with it. For a small stomach, and being a very picky person, I ate it in less than 20 minutes. I sat there waiting for the rest of the family to finish up their meals. The table seated next to us had looked at me for a long time, I wonder why. _

_"Rebeca Ashlee Mitchell! Wipe your face this instant!" I hated it when my mom called me by 'Rebeca' but I hated it even more when she adds my middle name into the mix, but at least I know now why they were staring at me so weirdly.. After I had, the family of 6 had returned to their dishes of Italian food. I have always craved it and it had been a treat to go there, Mom had always brought Zach and I there if we got good grades or we won some biggish award._

_*Finishing the flashback within a flashback*_

_Then I think to myself, why did I get myself the ravioli? Ugh, now it's gonna ruin dinner. I try it and it's not half bad, so I guess it's not such a bad waste. Me and Jesse talk a bit, catching up on stuff, thinking back to our years in college. Oh, how college has changed me! We finish up and somehow, I flip the candle and our tablecloth is on fire!_

_"Our tablecloth is on fire! Help!" A fairly young woman, around Zach's age(Zach is 27, Beca is 25) comes over to our table, near the back, splashes water onto the table and the table still is on flames. Some f the waiters, waitresses, and bystanders are freaking out and Jesse is snickering, I hit him and he starts rubbing his arm. Suddenly, I see a waiter with a pitcher of water and I mutter sorry to him and take the pitcher and I throw it on the table, and the flame burns out. Jesse pays and he hands the waitress a $20 dollar bill as well, for the damage, obviously. _

_"Sorry Jesse." I feel my mascara is gonna smear._

_"Aww, it's fine Bec," He kisses me on the cheek. "At least we can look back on this day, and see it as a funny day, right? I mean the people freaking out, that was pretty funny." I rub my eyes. I feel wetness and look at my hands. Mascara._

_"Yeah, I guess so. Do I look okay?" I know what he's gonna say._

_"You always look beautiful." I laugh a bit and he kisses me on the forehead. Jesse starts driving off to his house and I stay the night._

_*End of flashback*_

Somehow, it seems like I had always spent the night, so technically I lived there. I told you it'd be weird and funny, didn't I?


End file.
